Early bird Special
by Dsman
Summary: A interesting conversation between a true old and a women who is just happy to look it. Takes Place after Bermuda triangle.


**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible Disney does . Myth Fact Unicorns can only be caught by virgin maidens.**

* * *

"What will it be sir?" asked the waiter.

"Eggs, rice, wheat toast with apple but and mint berry tea" said Sensei.

"Here you are sir and have a nice day" said the waiter a few minutes later.

Sensei was about to eat when he noticed all the elderly men and women were looking at the entrance. He looked over to see a strikingly beautiful women whose red hair was complemented by the outlining gray hairs. The men were in love the women were in envy. The woman looked good with even trying. Sensei as soon as he saw her knew who she was he also knew that she knew that he knew who she was so after she grabbed some food she sat at his table.

"Hello Sensei never thought to see you hear" said the women.

"Never thought you would be here either Kim" said Sensei.

"Midas and Cleopatra programed into me how to cook but I still could not cook after that and that scared the mess out of them" said Kim.

"No doubt" said Sensei.

They both started laughing.

"So Kim why aren't you hiding because this is not how someone hides even if no one knows what you look like" said Sensei.

Kim just laughed.

"If I did not want you to recognize me you wouldn't have" said Kim.

Sensei thought this and he knew she was telling the truth.

"So did you see me first or what?" asked Sensei.

"As soon as the bus stopped outside I sensed someone I knew it felt older like some of the people I knew so I checked first before letting you or anyone else to truly see me" explained Kim.

"You're a freak you know that right" said Sensei.

"Yes I know that even more now since I have like a thousand different DNA samples running through me but before this I was fighting super villains and going head to head with people who really did have super powers since I was 11...Wow this is the first time I have had time to myself" said Kim.

"So how do you like it so far you have been free for a month now?" said Sensei smiling.

"It's lovely there is so much to do oh by the way I live in a very nice retirement home they don't care about the times I leave just that they get their money and before you ask no I don't have a job yet but thanks to my resume I can get any I want oh and along with some computer hacking skills that would put government hackers to shame I also have some mental manipulation that you know who implanted some years ago but I am immortal so at first I was worried that I would be done with everything in a few years but there is so much to do and they will always make new stuff" said Kim.

"So then you will outlive the nut cases who believe the world is going end and you will get to see that I'm guessing" said Sensei.

"Oh no the world is not going to end when they or the scientist believe the sun will die yes the sun will die but the moon which has its own light only at night and during the day absorbs the suns extra energy so one day the moon will become the sun also each year the moon moves away from the earth by a foot" explained Kim.

"So what happens after the sun super novas?" asked Sensei.

"Turn into the moon after 25 years then after 300 trillion years turn back into the sun again" explained Kim.

"You know this...never mind I figured it out" said Sensei.

"So how does it feel to be old?" asked Sensei.

"Believe it or not but I really like it so far it has been very nice no one bothering me so I started planning to go to other states or countries to actually visit and not just for a couple of hours to stop a evil crazy person then go home and sleep" said Kim.

"What if you get bored won't you go back to crime fighting?" asked Sensei.

"If I get bored so be it as for crime fighting no thank you I spent my teenage years doing that and because of it I lost 20 years but gained forever" said Kim.

"So how do you feel about Ron and Monique being married and having 3 girls?" asked Sensei.

"Thank god he did not marry Bonnie as for the girls I like them Mona is a young Monique, Jane is a younger and funnier version of Ron only more aware and girlie, as for Kimmie she is just a miniature version of me but with a whole new personality and appearance" said Kim.

"Ha you wish she was you" laughed Sensei.

Kim rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"Sensei I need you to do me a favor and promise that you will just do it and not break your word" said Kim.

"That depends on if it legal or not" said Sensei.

"It's legal the only thing is that you would be with holding information" said Kim.

"OK tell me" said Sensei.

"Don't tell Ron you saw, spoke, or ate with me I know that Ron is going to search for me and there will be many people who are going to help him but you need to promise me that what you learned here today you will never tell them?" asked Kim.

"Don't worry I promise" said Sensei.

Kim kissed Sensei on the cheek.

"By the way how old are you anyway?" asked Kim.

"I am 90 years old" said Sensei proudly.

"Wow you look really good for that age" said Kim.

"My name is Zen by the way" said Sensei.

"Well then Zen you can meet me at Sakura's Steak house this Friday at 8pm" said Kim.

"Then it's a date" said Sensei.

They both stood up threw away their trash put all their dish together on the table then walked out to the bus stop holding hands when Kim's bus arrived Kim gave him her number.

"Was Kim truly meant for me am I finally given a second chance at love" thought Sensei to himself.

"Why now that I am this old I am seeing Sensei ...Zen is this light I thought Ron was for me is ...is this the universe telling me I can have someone to love" thought Kim to herself.

* * *

**This is a sequel for Bermuda Triangle but also the prequel for the next story. The next one will not be for a while so don't hold your breath you might pass out or die.**


End file.
